Naruto Uchiha
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: A unknown son till now when his biggest secrets out for everyone to see. How will he handle with his past coming up behind him at the same kind trying to handle a normal life. a normal life with someone he cares about or will everything from the past come and destroy what he's planning on building.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry I been busybut looking for job and being with my girlfriend comes first then stories come 2nd.

Naruto is becoming a genin but the thing is no ones knows about the things that happened to Naruto like him being a Uchiha and closers person to him tried killing him but he killed him before he could of killed Naruto. Which by doing so his Sharingan because the Mangekyou Sharingan but Naruto regrets killing his friend Zadok but he had to because Zadok was hired to kill Naruto. Was the whole thing a act to get close to me? Was the thoughts of Naruto on that matter. But because of Kyuubi inside of him he can use Mangekyou as much as he wants because he never needs to worry about going blind.

Naruto met Kyuubi when he killed Zadok but the fox was really a kind woman who as been there for him as the five years have passed. She thinks of him as a son and he thinks of her as a 2nd mother which he never will let anyone hurt her.

Naruto right now is sitting outside the school waiting for it to opened. He is wearing a orange t-shirt and black jacket with a orange hood and his pants are a mix of black and orange because some parts are black and others are orange. He has a katana on his back and he notices the Uchihas coming. Yes the women of the clan are alive because Itachi is not that evil to kill his mother and the other women but also because Naruto asked him not to and he listened to the request because one he is Naruto older half brother and sensei.

"Great the dope here" Sasuke said to the blonde boy.

_"_Dope? Your calling me a loser? The person that kicks you ass in every fight we had?" Naruto asked back in a mocking tone of voice.

Mikoto sees her youngest son act towards the son that no one knows about. She wishes that their could get along but she knows that Naruto will never get along with him because of him wanting to kill Itachi.

"Yes because no matter what you never be as good as someone from a clan like the Uchihas" He said back with prided in his voice but Naruto just smirk at him like he was none thing.

"You mean ones that goes around killing each other? Or the clan that as all shit asshole men in it and beautiful women?" He replied making Sasuke pissed and the women blushed because he called them beautiful..

"You don't know real reason Itachi killed your clan and you think you can go around saying that your clan the best? That so funny Sasuke-teme that I forget to laugh" He replied back in a cold tone of voice.

"He did it for power and that because he is none thing but a cold blooded murder" Once he said that Naruto grabbed him by the neck. He did it because one Itachi is his brother and he calling him a murder because he has no idea what really happened that day but Naruto does and that why he getting pissed off.

"You know none thing about him then and reason he did it!" He yelled as his Sharingan come out which shocked everyone but Mikoto but what he did next shocked her_. His _Sharingan turned into the Mangekyou but his was not like Itachi his has a moon sharp with a star in the middle of it. That shocked Mikoto but she knows Naruto would not kill in cold blood so she is calm about this but the other women couldn't believe their eyes.

"Your just like him!" He replied back. Kiba and his sister and mother with their dogs walk up to them and see what happening.

Their notice his eyes and was shocked by it.

"You killed your closest person for the Mangekyou you're a monster just like Itachi" He said back to Naruto in a pissed off voice.

"First off he is not a monster and 2nd off I didn't have a choice in the matter! He was trying to kill me so I killed him! I have regret that for the last five years of my life! If you don't shut up I going show you what really happen that day and the reason why!" He yelled back as Sasuke with a pissed off voice that was close to being demonic. Everyone around them was shocked and was kindly worried that Naruto was really going to kill him soon.

"You just some kid that was born by a whore" Once he said that Naruto was about lose it as he hit Sasuke in the gut with his kneel making him chock up blood.

"You I will replied you will never call you mother a whore" He said back to him with a glare that means one thing you going die soon if you kept it up. Everyone was shocked that he was the son of Mikoto but who was the father was going thought their minds and Mikoto was sad that her son called her tat but happy that her other son defended her.

"My mother is a whore then!" He yelled causing his mother face to turn sad but that just made Naruto finally lose it and he used his Mangekyou on him.

_**In Tsukuyomi world.**_

"Sasuke is time you see the true reason for that day" Naruto said as he sends him to the house as both Itachi and the male members of the clan are talking.

"What do you mean! You are none thing but a asshole. Your forcing your own wife to sleep with you that is called rape you piece of shit of a father!" Itachi yelled at his father as Naruto stepped in the middle of both Fugaku and Mikoto.

"What are you doing here demon kid?" Fugaku yelled at the six year old boy.

"Going to made sure my mother is safe from you" He said back as he walks to his mother.

"I going to kill you" He said as he starts to do hand signs but as he about get done he feels a blade go through his chest from behind him. When he looks around he sees his oldest son was the one that stabbed him. Once he killed his father the other male members attacked him. Once he was done killing the members of his clan he looks at Naruto and his mother.

'Onii-san please don't hurt the women of the clan" He plead his big half brother.

"Don't worry I not going to hurt them if you don't want me to" He said back to his little half brother.

"Thank you" He replied back as he hugged his kaa.

End of the 72 hours of same thing going over and over. *Man that most suck for Sasuke seeing same thing over and over*

"That why and don't forget it" He replied as he started to walk inside the school.

"I Sorry mother" Sasuke replied as he walks inside the school.

"Mikoto is Naruto your son? But whose the father?" Tsume asked her in a caring voice.

"Minato Namikaze" She replied back as he walked inside the school to see what teams her sons get on and she was fallowed both the Inuzuka members. Kiba took his sit and Naruto took his sit next to the window.

"Team Seven Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata and your sensei is Kakashi Hatake and your meet him in room 210" He said to them as the three of them walked out of the classroom to meet their sensei.

"Team eight Kiba. Naruto and Naruto you still not said what your last name is" He asked/said to him.

"His last name is Uchiha he is my son" Mikoto said to him.

"Kiba. Naruto and Shino your sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi and she is in room 211" He said to him as their walk out but Naruto looked at Hana few times before leaving the room. But she noticed and smiled because she has no idea why someone that age would be looking at her that way. She notice that his looks not of pervert that looking at her body because his eyes looked into her eyes and she wondered why someone his age would look at someone like that and not in a pervert way.

Once their get inside the room their see a woman with red eyes and long black raven hair.

"Its nice to meet you three and lets get to know each other and I'll go for. My name is Kurenai Yuuhi and my likes are cooking and gardening but mostly genjutsu and my dislikes are perverts and my hobby is learning genjutsu and cooking and gardening and my dream is to see you all become great shinobis but tell me if you have trained by someone before and what your strongest skill" She said to them.

"My name is Naruto Uchiha and my likes are ramen and my mother Mikoto also my father Minato Namikaze and my only brother Itachi and that's because I hate Sasuke and I don't see him as a brother and my dislikes are people who hate me for something I couldn't change and I didn't want and my hobby is get stronger to kept the ones I care about alive and my dream is to be the next hokage. I had training before and that was by my older brother Itachi and my strong skill is Mangekyou Sharingan" He said back to them which leaving a shocked sensei.

"Your Itachi brother and was trained by him and also have the Mangekyou?" She asked him in a shock tone of voice.

"Is it true that you had to kill the closet person to you to get the eyes?" Kiba asked him.

"Yes and I killed the person that was like brother to me but I had no choice he was trying to kill me because he was pay to and I wanted to live but there not one day that doesn't go by that I don't regret doing that. Maybe if I had let him kill me and he lived than maybe I would not regret it so much" Naruto replied back to him as he thinks of the past and a few tears come down his face.

"Its not your fault if he tried to kill you and its ok to kill someone that trying to kill you" Kurenai said back to her new genin who is blaming himself for something he shouldn't.

"Its your turn Kiba" He said to his teammate.

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka and my likes are my clan and dogs my dislikes are cats. My hobby is playing with my ninja dog and my dream is to be the best clan hair. I was trained by my clan and the teachers are Tsume my mother and Hana my sister" He said to his team which Naruto started to day dream of a young brown woman but then Kiba hit him in the gut.

"What was that for?" He asked Kiba in a mad tone of voice.

"Stop day dreaming about my sister and I know you are because you do it all the time for the last four years" He said back and hit him on the head.

"My name is Shino Aburame and my likes are bugs and my clan and my dislikes are people that kill bugs and my hobby is talking to my bugs and my dream is to get long better with them and I was trained by my father" He said to his teammates.

"I see you three at training grounds 8 but we going have a fight against team seven because I have a bet with Kakashi that my team will win" She said to them which all three of them nodded and Naruto disappeared in a wave of flames leaving three people shocked again.

"He shocks me every time he does something new" Kiba said to his teammates who just nodded at him.

Few hours later the genin senseis are sitting at the dango stop talking about their teams and also Anko there because Kurenai her friend and she loves dangos.

"I have Uchiha who wants kill Itachi and fan girl and shy shy shy hyuuga" Kakashi said to them.

"I have a lazy brat a fan girl a boy that eats a lot" Asuma said to them.

"I have a Uchiha who has Mangekyou and was trained by Itachi and is the son of Mikoto and the father is Minato Namikaze and also a Inuzuka and a bug dude" Kurenai said back to everyone which was shocked by what she first said.

"Who is he!" Kakashi yelled and was pissed at this point.

"Naruto Uchiha and he the jailer of Kyuubi" She replied back.

"To get the Mangekyou he has to kill his closes person to him" Kakashi replied shocking Anko and Asuma but not Kurenai.

"He killed the person who was like a brother to him because his friend tried to kill him because he was pay to" Kurenai replied back as she looked down.

"Naruto my sensei son… All this time…" Kakashi couldn't believe it.

"What do you mean?" Kurenai asked them.

"The 4th hokage name is Minato Namikaze and that why he looks just like Naruto because he Naruto father. I had seen Mikoto and my sensei being close but I would never think a married person who do that" Kakashi said in a shocked and uneasy way.

Naruto walked out to the tables in the dango place as he is eating dangos.

"Naruto" Kurenai said to him.

"Hello sensei" He replied back to her.

"Are you really my sensei son?" Kakashi asked in in a shocked voice.

.

"Yes but don't tell the 3rd hokage that I found out" He replied back.

"Why does he not want you to know" Anko asked him.

"He hidden Kyuubi from me which I met at age of seven and my mother told me who he was and she can't lie because she had sex with him and that how a baby is born" He replied back in his normal tone of voice.

"Kakashi your sensei of the team that my team going to be fighting tomorrow? How is Sasuke did my little talk help him or do I need use Mangekyou on him again?" Naruto asked the silver hair man.

"What do you mean? He wants kill his brother" When he said that Naruto slapped his head.

"Why kami! He finally founds out that Itachi killed his clan because one his father was raping his mother and also his father tried killing me and Itachi killed him" He replied back to the silver hair man.

"I don't know but he still unsure if he should or not" He replied back to the blonde hair boy.

"Then maybe I should use Mangekyou on him again" He replied back to him.

"Don't use that you go blind if he use it to much" He replied back to his sensei son in a worried tone of voice.

"Because of Kyuubi healing powers I can use it 24/7 if I have the chakra and I'll not go blind. There is a plus for having a demon sealed inside of you. He replied back to him in a calm voice.

"Then you may be the strongest person here then" Kakashi said to him.

"No just because I have strong bloodline doesn't made me strong and that one of the lessons Itachi told me" He replied back to him.

"You're a smart one then" Anko said to the kid with a smirk on her face.

Naruto looks at her then she smirks again to him.

"like what you see?" She replied back teasing him.

'Sorry only one person that I like looking at and that someone that not here right now" He replied back with a smirk of his own.

"So Kiba was right you do like her" Kurenai said back to him causes him to blush.

"I see you at team meeting tomorrow" He said to her as he disappeared in a wave of flames.

Next day the training grounds Naruto gets their after Kakashi.

"Sorry I'm late guys" He said back to them

"Now that you're here we can start" Kurenai said to him.

"Is this a three vs. three or one vs. one?" He asked Kakashi.

"This is one vs. one the best fighter of each team fights each other" He replied back to him.

"Sasuke going to win because he the best!" A pink banshees yelled out.

"Shut up banshees" He yelled at Sakura who just turned to Naruto and started to fan girl yell at him..

"I dare you to say that again" She replied in a angry tone of voice which Naruto just smirk at her because one she get piss to easy for a shinobi and 2nd she a fan girl and will die soon when she does something higher then rank d.

"I sorry but the pink hair banshee getting mad" He replied with a smirk on his face but the pink banshees I mean Sakura is getting more pissed at Naruto..

"This coming from a team with that thing brother on it" She said as she looks at Kiba then Naruto appears in front of her ready to take her down.

"Who you calling a thing?" He replied back to her almost in a demonic tone of voice.

"That bicth of a woman Hana she dated my friend brother then dumped him because she wouldn't suck his dick or let him fuck her" She replied with a smirk on her face. But she about to found out what you do what your insult someone Naruto loves.

_"__**You Better shut up or their not be thing left of you to find**__" _He said back to her with a demonic voice and demonic eyes which was the Mangekyou_._

"What…" She replied and now was about piss herself and wait she did piss herself.

"Naruto stop it" Kurenai said to him.

"Lets get this fight over so I can leave" He said back to Kakashi with a pissed off look and Kurenai understands why. Sakura had bad mouth Hana which she knows Naruto likes and maybe loves her.

"Sasuke and Naruto get ready to fight" He said to the two of them. Naruto eyes are now back to normal.

"I going to take you down loser" He replied back to Naruto but Naruto only replied back was a smirk on his face.

Naruto yelled out "Raiton burade (Lightning blade)" Once he yelled it out a blade made out of lightning come out of his mouth and headed towards Sasuke. Sasuke tires dodge it but get shocked in his right leg as the blade hit's the side of his leg.

"Shocking isn't?" Naruto replied in a mocking voice.

_"__That_Sasuke just stare at him as he slowly getting more pissed off. He does some hand signs then blows fire out of his mouth towards Naruto who just easies dodges it. Naruto does hand signs as he appears behind Sasuke which he then yells out "Raiton handesu (Lightning Hands( " Lightning forms around his hand as he grabs Sasuke which by doing so shocks the hell out of him. By time Naruto let go Sasuke was knock out cold or shocked out.

most be a shocker" Naruto said to everyone with a smirk on his face still.

"How dare you do that to him!?" She said to Naruto in pissed off fan girl voice and Naruto just gave his smirk to her which just make her more pissed off..

"Shut up banshees" He replied as he rubs his head because he getting one big head pain because of her big mouth .

"Can I go now?" He asked his sensei who nodded to him.

"Kiba you busy or something?" He asked his teammate in a calm tone of voice but Kiba looked at him funny and was wondering why he asked that.

"No why?" He replied to the blonde teenager in a normal tone of voice.

"Need new training partner" He asked his teammate again.

"Sure but lets go to the clan house so I can get my gear" He replied back to Naruto who was thinking clan house means Hana will be there.

"Sure" He replied back as he thinks about Hana but that daydream was short live because of what Kiba said next.

"No hitting on my sister" He replied back with a smirk on his face because Naruto face was funny once he heard that because one its all red two he about yell at Kiba or hurt him but once Kiba thought about hurt his face get pale.

When their get inside the clan house their see both Tsume and Hana sitting at the living room table.

"Hello" Kiba said to them.

"Hello son and Naruto" Tsume said to them with a smile on her face.

"I get my gear and then we can start training" Kiba said as he walks to his room leaving him alone with his crush and her mother.

"Naruto how are you doing?" Hana asked him with a smile on her face.

"Good and you?" He replied back to her.

"Good but it sucks working by myself at the vet place and do you want help me later?" She asked him with one of her smiles that he thinks is cute.

"Sure I don't mind" He replied back to her.

Naruto just kept staring at her as he waiting for Kiba to get back with his gear. To Naruto she was a goddess and was someone who should be treated with love everyday.

"Naruto why is there a genjutsu on you?" Tsume asked him.

"To hide the scars the anbu gave me when I was five" He replied back to her in a calm voice.

"I thought because of Kyuubi you heal all wounds?" She asked back to him wondering how there is scars on him.

"I do but the anbu use poison to stop my healing" He said back to her in a sad tone of voice. Naruto starts to remember what happen and his mood downs to sad because of that painfully day.

"Sorry to made you remember that but can we see the scars?" She asked him in a caring tone of voice.

"Should but only three scars because in order show you last two I have get fully nude" He replied back causing both girls to blush.

He undid his genjutsu and the first scar there see is one on his face. It start above his right eye and well down to his chin. His eye had a cut in the middle of it but he can still see out of it. He took off his jacket and shirt once he did that their both shocked. One he had a great tone for someone his age and that was kindly better then someone that around age of 18. But the thing that shocked them the most was the scar it started at his right shoulder and ended at his left side of his waist. He then turns round to show them the other one and this one was from back of his neck to the end of his back.

"That most be painfully the three scars you show us" Hana said to him in a loving voice because to her this kid gone thought hell and back not just once but at least four to five his in his lifetime. She than starts to think how is this kid this strong to go thought that and still have the power to kept on living.

"You know the old saying what doesn't kill you only makes your stronger" He said to her causing Tsume to smirk at him. Naruto puts his shirt and jacket back on and looks at them.

Kiba finally get back from getting his gear and Naruto just looked at him like what the fuck took your so long and he just bushed the look off.

"Lets get going the training area is behind the house" Kiba said to him as both Naruto and him walked outside into the training grounds.

"What you want train first?" Naruto asked him which cause Kiba to think for once.

"How about you to start with hand to hand and no ninjutsus or genjutsu are aloud" Tsume said as Naruto looked at her like what the hell and Kiba was happy about no ninjutsu.

"Is kenjutsu aloud?" Naruto asked her but she just smirk then said back.

"Only using your blade but no jutsus" He nodded to her and throw a scroll up and unsealing it as he bit his thumb and wipe blood on it and out come a long katana. The katana was a silver color which was the thin but long as his body and he picked it up then looked at Kiba. He held onto the black handle with a strong hold then force onto his training friend or training dummy.

Kiba out a kunai and headed for Naruto who just smirk at him. Naruto jumped right over Kiba then as Kiba was about to turn around his blade was at Kiba neck, about four hours later both of them stop training well because Kiba was about to passed out. No matter what Kiba tried he couldn't beat Naruto he was just to good.

"Good training Kiba" Naruto said to him as Hana palled him away.

"What going on?" He asked her who just had a smirk on her face.

"remember you said you help me out at the vet place after training?" She said back to him causing him to blush and she just smiled at him.

"Yes I guess I did" He replied back sheepish rubbing back of his head.

"Don't worry I make you something to eat after we get done" She said to him as his blush get worst causing her to giggle at him which really didn't help at all because his blush get worst because of the giggling she doing.

"Why do you blush so much around me?" She asked him which she does want to know why.

"Because you're a beautiful woman" Naruto said as he blushes more but he makes Hana blush a little and smile at him.

"Thank you for thinking that" She said back but what Naruto did next shocked her and himself for doing it. Naruto moved Hana against the wall outside the vet place then kissed her lips. At first she tried to get out of the kiss but then she just kissed back. She warp her arms around his lower back then when the kiss end both of them was blushing and smiling.

"Hana I sorry but I just had to do that because I love you" He said to her who just smiled at him then kisses his lips.

"We have to kept this are little Secret for while ok?" She asked him and was hoping he was say yes. It not like she doesn't want people to know she dating Naruto its just that Kiba is his teammate and she doesn't want make hell for his team because of them.

"How about we kept it a secret till I make chuunin then we tell everyone?" Naruto asked her as he kisses her lips again.

"That sounds like a good plan and lets go inside so we can get to work and also we have someplace where people can't see us" She said to him causing him to blush and her to giggle at her new boyfriend.

He fallowed her inside the place and their get working on helping the animals inside. Naruto couldn't kept his eyes off his new girlfriend. She had hard time keeping her eyes on off him as well. Naruto moved her into the office room and kissed her as he closed the door behind him.

"Naruto can we just stay at kissing and not do you know what" She asked him with a blushing face.

"I don't mind waiting as long as I can be with you' He said to her causing her to smile.

"Thank you and your first person I dated that is ok about waiting" She said to him as Naruto warped his arms around her lower back and pulled her into a hug as he kisses her neck.

"I think we should get going and that way I can make you that dinner" She said to him but he just hold her and wasn't moving.

"How about we stay here little bit longer that way I can keep kissing you for little bit longer" He said to her and she just nodded to him. He caresses her arms as he kisses her lips then moves her tongue inside of her mouth. Their begin their tongue war and was stop when her mother walk into the office and was shocked.

"Kaa-san can you please not tell anyone that we dating till he becomes chuunin I don't want Kiba to try causing hell on their team because of it" She said with a blushing face but Tsume just smirk at them.

"sure I'll kept it a secret but only if I can get grandkids' She said as she walked out of the office laughing.

"She's joking right?" Naruto asked her.

"I think she not joking Naruto and maybe having kids with you is not bad" She said to him with a smirk on her face.

"When we older sure" He said as he kisses her lips again then both of them walked out of the office. Naruto looked at her and just smiled because he with the person he loves and none thing can make this better.

When their get inside of the main clan house Tsume smirk at them and says "Kiba over one of his friends house so you don't need hide it" Once she said that Naruto told Hana hands into his hands and kissed her neck. Hana moves into the kitchen and she looks at Naruto who just has a smirk on his face.

"You go sit down and I make the food" She said to him and he sat down on a couch in the main living room. Hana three dogs walk over to him and one sits on each side of him and the 3rd dog lays on his lap. Naruto start rubbing all three dogs heads.

Tsume moves to where her daughter is. "You most really love him?" She asked her daughter.

"Yes and he's the first person who says he wait for me to be ready" Hana said back to his mother as she cooks their dinner.

When dinner was ready she called Naruto over to her which she get a kiss on the lips right in front of her mother which cause her to red beet red.

"You most like making my daughter's face turn red' Tsume asked him with a smirk on her face which Naruto just smirk right back to who causing Hana to worry about what going to happen.

"Its fun making her blush because look at her red blush its just so cute" Naruto said causing her to blush more and her mother to laugh.

"Not funny kaa-san!" Hana yelled at her mother causing both her and Naruto laugh and Hana just looked at her boyfriend and slapped back of his head then Naruto smirk and slapped her right ass cheek causing her to blush and Tsume to feel like she going die laughing.

Naruto helped her sit down in her sat then sat down in sit next to her. She just looked at Naruto as he moved one of his arms to her lower back and warp it around her lower back she just smiled at him and leaned into his shoulder.

"If you sit like that what you going do about eating? Have Naruto feed you for you? Tsume said with a smirk on her face but that smirk turned into a smile when Naruto start feeding her for her which she just blushed and smiled at him.

When the three of them get done eating Naruto was about said his goodnights to her but Tsume stop him then looked at two of them with a smirk which both of them knows something bad going to happen.

"Because my baku of a son not here why don't you to spent the night together?" She asked them with the same smirk on her face and both of them blushed then looked at each other.

"Do you want to?" Hana asked him as he warped his arms around her and pulled her into a strong hold.

"I guess he does" Tsume said as she walks away and heads for her room.

"Lets get going to my room so we can get ready to sleep" Hana said nervously but Naruto tighter the hold so she would feel better and it work because she just kissed his lips then Naruto let go of her so she could walk and lead them to her room.

Once their get inside her room Naruto notice she was changing and that cause him to blush but he couldn't help but watch her. She removed her shirt then her black bra which he notice that her body was like a goddess. She remove her pants then black thong when she turned around she notice that Naruto was looking at her with a beet red face and she turned red herself but she then walked over to Naruto. Naruto warped his arms around her lower back and kissed her neck. She looked at him then she lied down on the bed as she put covers over her. Naruto walked to the other side and slipped into the covers and puts his arms around his lover and kisses her lips. She just smiles at him because again he didn't force himself on her like most would if their seen her naked in front of them.

"Goodnight my Hana-hime" Naruto said to her who just smiled at him before saying.

"Goodnight Naru-kun" As both of them said their goodnight their fall into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Merry Christmas everyone and hopeful you had good Christmas and a good new year's.

People wonder why Naruto had one of powers that Itachi had that because you'll see it later in the story why he does.

Jsjjdh if you're going to insult my story try using a real name and hide behind a fake account name.

JJP123 Thanks for liking it and from your review I can tell you will enjoy this new chapter.

Champion of reel steal no his eyes aren't same as Sasuke

RiP-Cynder thanks for liking another one of my stories.

* * *

A sleepy Naruto wakes up thanks to the sun but he can easily see that Hana is still sound asleep on his chest but he come up with an evil idea as a smirk formed across his lips. He started to run his hand down her back and when it finally landed on her ass cheek he grabbed her right cheek and spanks it causing her to move slowly in her sleep.

He then gave the other cheek the same thing before his hands gave both sides a good squeeze by now she was fully awake with a pout on her lovely lips and her black breathtaking eyes are now locked on him but he couldn't help but think her sleepy eyes were just cute. She simply didn't want to wake up right now but to her disappointment her boyfriend not let her sleep in at all.

"Tell me what is with your hands and my ass because it can't be that hard for you to keep these hands to yourself or is it too hard for you? More important why can't you let me sleep in, it's not like I always get a peaceful sleep like this?" He simply just kissed her lips but few seconds later she had return it.

He couldn't help but notice that she's still giving him a look that asked why but he couldn't help but just laughed before moving her hands to his lips kissing them. Each time he had kissed them she let out a smile while heat came to her cheek showing a small blush growing on each cheek.

He could still feel her breasts and but also he can feel her harden nipples against his bare chest but he just held her in a lover bracer but her on the other hand nuzzled her head into his soft neck. She just kept on looking at his eyes time to time wondering what he was thinking of at the time.

When she realized something it caused her to be shocked that she is naked on him like this. The reason she's shocked is because he isn't even trying to have sex with her and that made her truly smile.

This is the first time this has happen in her whole life because everyone that has ever got close to her like this always tried to have sex with her even when she told them she wasn't ready. No one ever listened to her in the past and when she was about to give up on trying he came into her life.

She could feel her nipples hard against his bare chest but she could tell that her body felt so great which hasn't it hasn't felt this great in so long now. She looked at his blue soft eyes that only gave her mind some peace of rest from all worries and fears she may hold inside her mind and heart.

"What can I say you have the best ass in this village wait you don't have best ass in the village because you have the best ass in this whole world. I know I'm right because you do and there no way anyone has a better one." She just let herself form a smirk to come across her lips before she playful slapped him on the head.

She quickly came up with an idea to tease him and begins to start shaking her waist only for him much to his enjoyment. He simply took this opportunity to go ahead and squeeze her ass cheek so tenderly but smirked before slapping each cheek few times while she worked her hips more just for his enjoyment and only for him.

"I guess you could be right this one time about my ass because I do but only you can touch it. You are the only one that can touch my body like this because my heart belongs to you and no one else and no matter what this will always be true." He couldn't help but let out a true happy smile before giving her a kiss on the lips again but this time it's a tenderly kiss filled with passion for her and solely for her.

But she does wonder now just how long she has with him today because of their duty will keep each of them busy. "Yes only I can touch you like this because your all my I will never do anything to lose your heart for me no matter what." He kissed her neck soft earning a moan from her soft lovely lips.

"Yes I'm all yours and forever yours Naru-kun." He moved his lips from her neck to her soft lips before moving her under him and kissed her lips once more before moving down giving her a trail from her neck and slowly going down but once he gets to middle of her chest he can feel her putting her hands on his head to stop him.

He simply had known that she only stopped him because she's worried about him trying to go all out with her. "Don't worry Hana-hime, this is something you never have to worry about. Believe me on that one." He then gave her a kiss on her lips showing her that he's not trying to have his way with her.

The kiss eased all the worries and fears inside of her mind right away but she wanted more and she was going to get it to. She slammed her mouth against his with her tongue hungrily wrapping around his while her hands moved to his back.

The kiss becomes rougher by the second with their hands moving against each other back but he's hands just seem to move down her leg then back to her ass. Her hands on other story are grabbing his head pulling him deeper into their tongue war.

But when kiss ended her eyes just gave him a look that show her sorry she was to him "Sorry I'm just worried that you may want it now and I'm not ready." He just simply ran his hand down her sides before he looked into her beautiful black eyes. These eyes that pulled him to her and the ones he always wants to see when he first wakes up in the morning.

That is the only thing he needed in his mind right now and that was, to wake up each day with these eyes being first thing he could see. That alone would make him the happiest person there is in this world but he knows this is only thing he ever wanted in his life so badly before.

"I told you that you don't need to worry about that remember?" She softly nodded her head before moving his head to her chest only to cause him to blush a tiny bit. He still couldn't believe that he truly was with the woman that he loved for so long. The woman that he wished so much to be with and now he finally is.

'Listen, do you hear my heart beating?" He could only nod his head before she moved her eyes back to look at him in the eyes only to find her now staring into his blue calm eyes. "It's beating fast just for you Naruto-kun. Only for you Naru-kun so don't you dare forget that." He gave her a kiss on her bare chest in a loving matter before he quickly moved back up to claim her lips for himself.

"Your heart is all I ask to have, when you're ready then I'll have your body but only when you are truly ready." She smiled before looking at what time it is then tapping him on the head then she moved her finger front of him and pointed at the time.

"Guess I should go meet up with my team now?" She nodded her head once more to him but he looked at her and moved slowly down to her pussy. He gave it a long lick with his tongue before he jumped up from the bed on his feet.

Once to his feet he could see that his lick of her pussy had earned himself a dirty look from her before the angel got to her own feet. She walked over to him with a glare on her face and when she got up to him he looked scared but she just hungry bits into his neck leaving a mark. "Take this because it's my clan's way of marking you as my mate."

"So I'm yours then?" She couldn't stop herself from smiling before nodding her head to him. He stared at her eyes before running a hand down her chest and around her soft breasts while her nipples harden from his touch.

"I'll see you later today ok?" She simply gave him another nod of her head before he left the bedroom leaving behind a smiling woman who's just standing there watching him leave her bedroom.

When he finally gets to the training grounds he can see that his team is now staring at him because he still had his clothes on from last night. "Sorry guys that I'm late it's because I had over slept after doing tons of work with Hana-chan." Kiba could notice that he does smell like Hana but he knows that he helped her last night so he didn't worry about it.

"Today we are going start doing rank d missions to build up teamwork and I know it may be boring to do." Naruto just stared at her then just nodded his head over at her. He does know what rank d missions are and hated them in strong passion.

They head to the tower but Naruto couldn't get the images of Hana naked in bed out of his mind no matter what he did. When they get closer they walk inside only for Naruto to hit his head against wall for everyone to stare at but he waves them off saying nothing.

They didn't know if he was going insane or just doing it to keep himself up from over slept he told them about. When they get inside the Hokage office Naruto just stares at the old Hokage because he didn't want rank d but no choice in the matter.

"Hokage-sama we are here for our first d rank mission." Hokage just gave a simply nod of his head before scanning over the missions with his eyes that he has right now. He did find one that caused him to smirk but his eyes go over to Naruto while the smirk did stay on his lips

"I have one mission for you, it's be given by your kaa Kiba. You're going help out at the vet office today with anything your sister tells you do to there." He couldn't help but laugh because he fully is aware that Naruto has a crush on her but doesn't know he didn't they are together yet.

Naruto just yelled loudly yes inside his mind but he does look over to see Kiba staring deadly daggers at him with his eyes. "I thought you did all the work yesterday with my sister, now I have to help out? Why couldn't you just have done all the work and not joke around like you always do!" Naruto just shrugged his shoulders at him before walking outside but Kurenai stare at his back with a grin.

She didn't know what happened or what's fully going on but she could tell he did more than just work with her last night. She would have to talk to Hana later because she was close friends with the young Inuzuka woman.

When they get to the vet office Hana shows them to the back to clean it but Naruto goes to the front after his team start to give Hana a quick kiss then heads back to help his team. Hana blushes but moves a finger to her lips. She watches him work with his team but a smile graced her lips once more.

That's when something hits her hard in fact which it hit her when she looked at Naruto's neck and hopes that Kiba doesn't realize what that mark is. He is still young and hasn't really been told about the mark yet. It's something that you get told about around sixteen years old in her clan.

Naruto looked back to her time to time while he worked on cleaning the place. By doing so he lets a smile grace his lips before going back to focusing on his work but he laughed when Kiba yelled out about doing all this work and blaming him for not doing it yesterday.

He just kept on letting out more laugher because Kiba has no idea what he and Hana really did yesterday and hopeful can keep it that way for some time now. He didn't want to keep it from his friend but he does know right now that if he had told him Kiba would do something downright stupid.

When his team finally gets done they just looked at each other because only one not tried from that is Naruto. "I don't know how you can do that, doing all this work without even getting tired at all. It's just not right." Naruto just let out a grin while looking over at Hana causing her to understand why he's grinning and blushed from the images she just had of the two of them in some very nice poses.

"Let's head back to the Hokage-sama to tell him that we are done with our mission." Her genin team nodded their heads to her before fallowing out but Naruto stopped to look at Hana one last look and winked before leaving to catch up with his team but that caused her to just blush and tired her best to get back to her duties at hand.

"What are we going to do once we tell the old man?" Kurenai just stared over at him before she moved her finger to her soft red lips. "I think I know a good idea, why don't we go somewhere for us to talk about the skills that we have. That way we can build up new ways to train together or fight." Once done speaking she had earned a nod from each one of them.

When the four of them finally do get inside the office they can see the Hokage looking at paperwork again. 'We are reporting in sir, the mission is done." He looked up at them from his paperwork before taking his pip back in his mouth. "Good job, now go get your pay." They do as ordered but once outside the tower Naruto looked back at the tower.

"I guess we go somewhere to talk right?" Kurenai could only shake her yea and started to walk once again leading her team to the dango stand. Once the team get over to there she can see that Anko is sitting there right now which caused her to curse her luck. She always kept forgetting her best friend is always here no matter what time of day.

It's not that she doesn't want see her best friend it just that she doesn't know when to stop with her teasing. She could tease someone all day long without even getting tired of it at all but she looked at Anko who seem be enjoying her food.

Kurenai places her order and sits with her best friend, her team does the same but Naruto just puts his head on the table. "No sleeping Naruto, we have a lot to talk about and we can't have you sleeping out like this." He just shakes his head to try stay awake but he does stare at his team.

"So it's you again gaki, can't keep away from little old me now?" Once he heard that he just simply put his head back down against the table to sleep only to have Kurenai make him wake up again. "What is it this time Kurenai-sensei?" She just stared at him hard before looking at her best friend with a glare.

"First off I'm not someone that drools over you miss. I don't drool over women like someone I know, mainly one beside me." He quickly pointed over to the drooling Inuzuka causing her just back away little bit. Naruto just slapped Kiba upside the head making him stop drooling and stared at back over him now.

"I see but I do wonder why you aren't like the pervert men of this village." Naruto shrugged over to her before moving his eyes back to his sensei. He then did a quick look around the place as well taking in the area but he does know he never goes to this part of the village.

Few tables around them and few more inside the dango stand almost smellier to the ramen stand he always goes to. "Now it's to get to know each other so where do you want to start with?"

"How about how we are going come up with plans?" Naruto just turned his eyes to Shino then closed his eyes to sleep only to be poked by Kurenai making him open his eyes again. "Shino has a good idea and let's talk about it."

"I know coming up with plans maybe hard with group we have with Kiba having skill find people along with your bugs Shino. Naruto and I are going to be doing the genjutsu area of this team with my genjutsu skills and his Uchiha bloodline." Naruto had feeling she say that because of his bloodline and training.

"I'll let you guys make up the plans I need go visit someone right now and no it can't wait till later." Naruto moved to his feet to stand up and starts heading for the Uchiha clan grounds but once he gets there he's stopped by Motoko. Motoko who has long black hair with a matching set of black eyes looks at him.

She has always been nice to him over the years and she had no idea that he was the son of Mikoto but she smiles to him the same like she always has done in the past. "Hello Motoko-chan is she home now? If no I can come back alter to see her"

"Yup she's in the garden so you can go see her now." He nodded his head to her and went to find his kaa to talk. When he gets to her she just looked behind her and smiled to him because she is glad at least one of her sons still talks to her.

Her and Sasuke haven't been close for a long time now and it hurts her deeply because she truly enjoy the times she had with her sons but now she has lost two sons and only has one that still is close with her.

"How are you today kaa-chan?" She smiled again before getting up and moving to sit down at the table that's near the garden. He takes a sit next to her but they just smiled at each other because it truly is nice to do this.

"I'm doing well but tell me how is your life going? Find a girlfriend yet?" He blushes but gave her a nod of his head to show her yes making her just smirk at him. She just moved her hand to his head to rub it somewhat light.

"You finally got someone yea! Now I can have grandkids soon!" Naruto just stared at her like why the hell is with mothers and grandkids. She just let out a giggle at him before walking inside with him fallowing her.

"What is her name? Tell me everything." She sat down quickly on the couch in the living room but she watches him sit down next to her again. She truly wants to know everything about the person that's in his life.

"Her name is Hana Inuzuka and she just the best there is. She works at the vet office taking care of animals and she's always nice and kind to everyone." Mikoto could only smile because she had met Hana few times when she was with her mother Tsume.

"She is a nice woman for you to have picked to be with. You will have to bring her over soon for me to talk to her. I only talk to her when she's with her kaa but never alone." Naruto nodded his head with a smile still bright on his face because he's glad his kaa likes Hana.

"I'm glad you like her because that one of things that worried me about you meeting her" Mikoto just playful slapped his head after hearing that. She gets up and goes to the kitchen and takes out some food to cook lunch with.

Naruto goes to her but she just tells him go back and sit till food is done. He does what he is told but closed his eyes in order to think of his Hana. When food is done she just poked him waking him up but he smiles to her when he could smell the cooked food.

The two of them eat quietly together but she does ask him things about his life and new girlfriend making him keep on smiling to her. When he leaves he gives her a kiss on the cheek and heads to find Hana.

When he finds her she's looks like she is about to close it but opens the door for him. He walked in and kissed her before moving the sign from open to close. She slowly moved him into the office and begins to kiss him but moved to sit on the officer desk.

"How are you doing today?" He asks her between kissing making her just stop and stare at him before taking his hand and moving it to her chest. He can feel her heart beating so fast causing him smile over to her.

"My heart keeps beating fast just for you, just for you Naru-kun that's how I'm feeling." Hana gave him a kiss before moves her head to his neck just letting it stay there. She can feel his hands going through her hair making a smirk come to her beautiful lips.

"I'm truly grateful; that it is only beat fast for me and wants me to be with you." He kissed her once more but this time he just looks inside her eyes. He lets his lips move to her ear then to her neck leaving trail of kisses in his path.

"My kaa seems to like you a lot which is a good thing." Hana smile only got bigger once hearing that because she is glad that Mikoto does like her. She had only seen her few times with her kaa but she seems to be one nice woman.

"I'm glad that she does because I want your family to like me as much as my likes you." She kissed his lips but pulled him closer to her resulting with his hands going to her back and kissing her neck.

The two of them start a heated making her but he can feel someone tapping his back when he looks to see who it is he almost jumps out of his skin. Standing behind the two of them was Tsume with a devilish smirk on her face.

"You really should lock the door to this room if you want to do something like that." Both of them blushes badly and can't look at each in the faces now causing Tsume to howl a laugh but her face shows happiness for her daughter.

"I guess from now are we sure lock the doors." Naruto trying to smirk but blushing too much causing Hana to laugh and slap his arm. Tsume walked out leaving the two love birds alone but Naruto goes back to kissing her once more.

"Tell me now Naruto-kun how about you help me again with taking care of things around here." He nodded his head to her before letting her off the desk. The two of them spent the next few hours working side by side at cleaning the place up while helping wounded animals.

"How about we eat at my kaa place?" Hana looked at him with a smile giving him a nod of her head before taking his hand with her hand. Her eyes just looked at him because she's glad that he wants her to meet his family like this.

"Let's go then I don't want to make your kaa wait because we got there late." Naruto smiles but nodded his head before leading her out of the place and heading to the clan grounds but his hand held her hand tightly.

When the two of them get to the door he knocked and few seconds later the door opens to show Mikoto smiling at the two of them. She could see Hana before moving aside to let the two of them in.

"So this must be your girlfriend Naruto-kun?" He nodded his head to her before showing their hands to her. He truly is glad that his mother does like Hana and hopeful nothing goes wrong at dinner now.

"Yes this is my great girlfriend Hana-chan and I'm glad you two can finally meet but we hoping to have dinner together with you if that are ok." Mikoto nodded her head before walking to the kitchen while the two of them walk in and closed the door.

Hana walked over to the kitchen to see if she can help her causing Mikoto to give her a smile with a nod of her head before letting her help. The two of them keep making food but Naruto just tried to peek in only to be yelled at by both of them making him run back to the table.

Once they finally get the dinner done Hana helped Mikoto set the table and food as well but Naruto just stared at the two of them the whole time. _I didn't think she like Hana-chan this much damn."_

"What is it?" Hana moved over to him but gave him a kiss and a worried look but he just kissed her neck and whispered to her that it is nothing to worry about. He just kissed her neck before he could feel his mother's eyes on him.

"Just never would have guessed that my kaa would like you so much." Mikoto smirked but sat down in her chair which other two follow suit to sit down next to each other. Mikoto just looked at the two love birds before she begin to eat.

"You think I wouldn't like a sweet girl like Hana-chan? How could you think something like that about your own kaa?" She fakes being hurt with her hands over her chest only for but of them to laugh causing the older woman to pout.

The dinner went great with many laughs with old stories which caused him to want to run and hide somewhere thanks to both women teasing him to no end. Mikoto invited both to stay the room which they agree to as they start walking up to one of the guest rooms to sleep.

Once they get inside he closed the door behind watching her strip out of her clothes and slowly moved into bed. He followed suit and kissed her on the neck before she just moved her head to his chest with her eyes closed.

The two lovers just held each other before slowly falling into a blissful sleep.


End file.
